Mi padre y su madre
by Akane-chan17
Summary: Al graduarse Naruto y Hinata son novios al igual que Sasuke y Sakura pero el destino tenía otros planes para ellos. Años después Uchiha Kaede vive con su madre y los fines de semana los pasa en el departamento de su padre. Hyuga Kaito vive solo con su madre y está feliz de al fin haber terminado los trámites para deshacerse del apellido Uzumaki. —Se gustan. Tu padre y mi madre
1. Chapter 1

**Lo sé, lo sé… debería estar escribiendo **_**Los Coleccionistas**_** pero esta hermosa idea llego a mi mente y se empeño en no dejarme tranquila hasta que la escribiera… En fin, les juro que no se arrepentirán si la leen. **

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sensei… Kaede, Kaito y el Fic son obra y creación mía… n_n… disfrútenlo… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi padre y su madre**

**Prologo**

En la fiesta de graduación 4 amigos se disponían a tomarse "la foto del recuerdo". Sasuke se limito a ver la cámara con aire de indiferencia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Sakura quien sonreía complacida al saber lo mucho que ese gesto significaba por parte de su novio. Naruto en cambio se acerco a Hinata desde atrás y la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de esta. Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada y su novio mostro esa radiante sonrisa de la que se había enamorado a la cámara.

En ese momento todo parecía tan simple y perfecto. Para ellos sus vidas ya estaban trazadas con un felices para siempre junto a la persona que amaban. Pero el destino tenía otros planes para ellos.

_.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-.

17 años después…

Kaede caminaba tranquilamente por las calles e la ciudad. La mochila que llevaba al hombro tenia ropa para dos días. Ciertamente en el cuarto que su padre reservaba para ella en el departamento tenia ropa de emergencia, pero prefería llevar ropa aparte. No se había despedido de su madre al salir y ahora se sentía culpable y no podría hacer nada para remediarlo hasta el lunes que regresara con ella después de la escuela. Pero la culpa era de ella, de ella y de su estúpido noviecito. Desde que ese tipo había aparecido en sus vidas pareciera que ya no tenía madre, sino que esta se había empezado a comportar como una colegiala enamorada, de esas que tanto le desesperaban. Siempre había sido consiente que su madre era del tipo meloso, explosivo y un tanto superficial y la había aceptado así, aunque al igual que su padre ese tipo de personalidad escandalosa tendía a desesperarla. Pero una cosa era soportar a su madre y otra muy diferente era soportar a una amiguita chismosa y en esos momentos Haruno Sakura parecía más lo segundo.

Con un suspiro resignado se paro frente al gran edificio de departamentos de lujo y saco la llave digital para entrar. Camino al elevador para llegar a la suite presidencial y abrió con su llave.

—Estoy en casa—se anuncio dejando los zapatos en el recibidor y caminando tranquilamente a su habitación a dejar las cosas.

—Bienvenida—la voz de su padre le correspondió desde la cocina.

Lanzó la mochila sobre su cama y fue a ver a su padre.

—Te ayudo—le dijo al verlo preparar el desayuno.

Uchiha Sasuke era el mejor cocinero que Kaede hubiera conocido y ella era la única persona dichosa de saber aquello. Por alguna razón su padre había mantenido sus habilidades culinarias en secreto, tanto así que ni su madre, que había vivido por más de 9 años a su lado, lo sabía.

—Mejor pon la mesa—le indico mientras sacaba otro hot cake y lo ponía en un bol.

Sasuke miro a su hija. Esa chica de 16 años era su viva imagen. Sus facciones y cabello negro hasta la cintura, su pose altanera, su seño fruncido, su mirada fría y la personalidad cerrada y orgullosa la hacían su versión femenina. Lo único que la chica había heredado de su madre era, aparentemente, los ojos jade y la piel de un par de tonos más clara que la de él. Sin embargo Sasuke sabía bien que había heredado de Sakura algo más que eso. Cuando Kaede llegaba a estresarse lo suficiente la personalidad explosiva de su ex-esposa salía a flote, además, quisiera aceptarlo o no, era muy interesada de la opinión que los demás tenían sobre ella y su personalidad altiva era, en realidad, fruto de esto.

—Ya esta, papá—lo llamó.

—Siéntate, en un momento ya voy.

Comieron en calma y después se sentaron a jugar ajedrez.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer fuera como a eso de las dos de la tarde?—pregunto su padre y ella complacida le dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a asentir, otro gesto de Sakura.

_.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-.

Kaito se sentía feliz. Esa misma mañana su madre le había acompañado para terminar con los tramites de cambio de apellido. A partir de ese día, a las 12:47 era orgullosamente un Hyuga. Estaba seguro de que su abuelo, sus tíos y el consejo estarían orgullosos con su decisión. Pero sobre todo estaba feliz de ya no ser más un Uzumaki, estaba feliz de al fin librarse del apellido de su padre.

—Te amo, ma—le dijo a Hinata inclinándose sobre la mesa y regalándole un tierno y cálido abrazo.

Se volvió a acomodar en su lugar y alzo el papel en alto, aquel en donde decía que oficialmente ya no era Uzumaki. Hinata, su querida y adorada madre le había suplicado miles de veces que se reconciliara con Naruto pero simplemente no podía. Y no, lo que le molestaba tanto no era la separación de sus padres, él sabía bien que habían llegado a un punto en que ya no entendían y habían decidido que lo mejor era separarse. El verdadero problema era otro y tenía nombre: Shion, la sacerdotisa. Shion era el tipo de sacerdotisa con poderes "mágicos" que se pierden junto con la virginidad y, aun así, el día que Kaito la encontró en su casa mientras su madre estaba en una junta de la empresa, tenía de virgen lo mismo que su padre de fiel, es decir, nada. Sin embargo nunca se lo pudo decir a su madre, no a esa mujer bondadosa y frágil. Sabía bien que si ella se enteraba, aun después de haber terminado con él, se quebraría en mil pedazos y no, no podía permitir eso.

Kaito era una extraña mescla entre el carácter Hyuga y el Uzumaki. Podía actuar tan frio y altanero, como alegre y precipitado, pero, sobre todo, siempre mantenía la serena amabilidad de su madre. Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello una extraña mescla de mechones rojo intenso y azul marino que le daban un aparente color morado. Aunque le doliera admitirlo su corte era en mismo que el de su padre a excepción de la trenza que salida desde su nuca y se extendía hasta su cintura. Sus facciones y color de piel eran los mismos que de su madre.

Habían pasado toda la mañana esperando a que el tramite finalizaran así que apenas estaban por almorzar y, para apresurar las cosas, pasaron a comer a un restaurante del centro comercial. Kaito prefería mil veces la comida de su madre pero tenia demasiada hambre como para replicar, además, un descanso para Hinata nunca estaba demás. Kaito adoraba a su madre, si alguien le preguntara quien era la persona más preciada en su vida respondería que ella sin vacilar ni por un momento.

El mesero llego para preguntar que querían comer. Y después se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó a su madre hablar con alguien.

—… Me alegra escuchar eso, Sasuke-kun

El hombre que estaba parado al lado de la mesa era alto, cabello y ojos negros y porte elegante; seguramente tenia la misma edad que su madre. La chica al lado de este, que seguramente era su hija, era su viva imagen. Todo de ella, desde su cabello hasta su pose y gestos, eran una copia de él; todo menos los ojos, esos bonitos ojos verdes, de los que no podía despegar la vista, que le producían la sensación de que se estuvieran aguantando la risa, ¿cómo decirlo?, trataba de mantener la mirada tan fría como la del hombre a su lado pero algo en esos ojos parecía querer ponerse a brincar, ojos risueños que tratan de no serlo.

— ¿Iras a lo de esta noche, Hyuga?—la forma de hablar del hombre era golpeada pero su madre parecía acostumbrad a ello. Además, a pesar de que él la llamara por su apellido parecían ser muy cercanos.

A la chica le rugió el estomago. Kaito miro divertido como un lindo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas mientras que trataba por todos los medios aparentar que nada había pasado y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reír. La chica se puso aun mas roja y de manera nerviosa le comenzó a ordenar que se callara.

— ¿No te recuerdan a alguien?—le pregunto Sasuke a Hinata y esta simplemente le sonrió.

— ¡Cállate¡—volvía a replicar la chica.

—Lo siento—Kaito se limpio una lágrima que se le había escapado de la risa—, es que te viste tan tierna—exclamo e hizo señas a un mesero antes de que a chica pudiera volver a replicar—. Disculpe, ¿podría traer asientos para el caballero y la señorita?, por favor.

El mesero rápidamente arrimo un par de sillas mas a la mesa y comenzó a poner los lugares faltantes.

—Nunca creí que alguien que se pareciera tanto al Dobe podría ser tan atento y educado—comentó Sasuke tomando asiento.

Hinata simplemente rió y él comprendió que era mejor, para los dos, evitar el tema de sus ex-esposos.

—Por cierto, no los he presento—exclamo Sasuke y acto seguido señalo a su hija quien en seguida se puso más derecha—. Ella es mi hija, Kaede, Uchiha Kaede. Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke—esta vez se dirigía a Kaito—, conozco a tu madre desde siempre, es un placer.

—Mucho gusto—lo secundo su la chica.

—Es un placer, mi nombre es Hyuga Kaito—que bien se sentía decirlo así— y mi madre es Hyuga Hinata.

—Mucho gusto—finalizo Hinata.

Sasuke hizo señas al mesero y él y Kaede ordenaron. Después de eso Sasuke y Hinata se sumergieron en su mundo, hablando de cosas de mucho antes de que sus hijos hubieran nacido, de cuando eran niños y se escapaban a jugar al jardín durante las aburridas fiestas de sociedad a las que más tarde se negarían a llevar a sus hijos.

Kaede y Kaito los miraban en completo mutismo mientras comían. En un par de ocasiones el Hyuga trato de hacerle la plática, pero ella parecía decidida a mantener su papel de chica fría a toda cosa así que, al final, desistió. Antes de irse los mayores cruzaron mirada, todavía no estaban seguros de hacerlo pero era cierto que en algún momento sus hijos tendrían que sumergirse en _ese_ mundo.

—Kaede, Kaito—los llamo la mujer

—Queremos saber si les gustaría acompañarnos a una fiesta de la alta sociedad esta noche.

— ¡Sí!—respondió Kaede.

_Tal como Sakura_—pensó Sasuke con cierto pesar—_, es tal como Sakura. _

—Suena bien—la secundó Kaito con una radiante sonrisa, la sonrisa de Naruto.

_.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-.

Kaede se paseaba por el gran salón. Se sentía soñada estando en ese ambiente, ahí era a donde ella partencia, estaba segura. Su padre le había comprado un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico esa misma tarde. Tenía una hermosa caída hasta las rodillas, escote cruzado y una pretina que realzaba su cintura además de un sutil adorno de perlitas sobre esta. En la estética la habían peinado de una elegante coleta alta que habían retocado haciéndole bucles. La habían maquillado con un sutil rubor rosado, labial rojo con un poco de brillo y un marcado delineado que realzaba sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo estas, Ka-e-de-chan?—Kaito se había acercado a ella por la espalda y había susurrado a su oído provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

Kaede se volteo para reclamarle pero se quedó paralizada al verlo. Se veía guapo, muy guapo. Sus ojos risueños bailando en su cara, su cabello tan alborotado como esa tarde durante la comida. El traje le sentaba perfecto, además era de esos chicos que pueden lucir tan relajados en un traje como si fueran unos jeans, unos tenis y una camiseta sencilla. La combinación del traje formal, con el cabello despeinado y la pose perezosa le daban un aire tan... sexi. Se mordió el labio de manera inconsciente y desvió la mirada. Por suerte para ella Kaito no la veía, miraba mas allá de ella, donde sus padre platicaban amenamente en una esquina retirada. Parecían una parte esencial del paisaje, como si siempre hubieran pertenecido ahí y a la vez se veían tan apartados, inmersos en su mundo, tal y como en la comida de la tarde. Kaito frunció el seño, tomo a la chica Uchiha de la muñeca y la arrastró al balcón.

—Se gustan—anunció y Kaede lo miro sin comprender—. Tu padre y mi madre—explico—, estoy seguro de que se gustan.

La chica miro al interior, donde ambos platicaban, y reconsidero la idea.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

—Tu madre—dudo—, no iba con ustedes en la tarde.

—Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 9 años.

—Mis padres se divorciaron hace 5 años—informó Kaito—yo tenía 12. Desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a mamá sonreír como ahora.

El chico miraba al interior con aire nostálgico, Kaede siguió su mirada. Su padre parecía relajado y a gusto, como solo se veía cuando estaba con ella. Sonrió.

—Hmp, ¿Y qué propones Cupido?

—No estoy seguro, solo sé que quiero que estén juntos.

—Bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción más que apoyarte.

Por alguna razón la idea de que su padre saliera con Hyuga Hinata no le incomodaba, de hecho le agradaba. Muy diferente al caso de su madre y su noviecito. Tal vez era porque su padre y Hinata parecían adultos mientras que su madre y aquel hombre parecían adolecentes en su primer noviazgo, le daría diabetes de solo verlos.

Kaede vio como Hinata resbalaba con algo y su padre la atrapaba por la cintura antes de que terminara de caer quedando sus rostros a escasos milímetros. El momento se congelo un par de segundos antes de que ambos se incorporaran como resortes y comenzaran a disculparse evitando cruzar sus miras. Sonrió para sí. Miro a Kaito y el también sonreía. Se miraron a los ojos y supo que ambos pensaban lo mismo: eso sería divertido.

* * *

Bien espero que le aya gustado... espero sus comentarios... se aceptan ideas n_n... matta nee!


	2. 1 ¿La verdad?

**Bueno, ¿Cómo han estado, mina?... yo sin inspiración en estas vacaciones de invierno, los que lean "Los Coleccionistas" ya sabrán de mi estancamiento… pf… en fin, eso fue allá, no acá… Acá el problema es otro: Evaluaciones. Si, ya entre a la escuela y estoy en evaluaciones así que, aunque mi inspiración ha estado relativamente activa, no he podido ponerme a escribir en forma… **

**Algo que me gustaría aclarar, y agradezco a Maziixd por preguntarme por ello, es que Tanto Sasuke como Hinata aun están enamorados de sus ex-esposos. Es decir, terminaron porque ya no funcionaba, porque ya no se entendían del todo, pero el amor, por lo menos de parte de Sasu y Hina, seguía ahí, presente y torturante… Y la tortura es más grande cuando sus propios hijos en sus modos, en sus ojos, y su personalidad no hace más que recordárselos…**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con el cap… espero no decepcionar a nadie…**

**Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-acecino-sensei pero a diferencia de él yo si los quiero… (compréndanme, acabo de leer el capitulo del día DX)… Kaede, Kaito, Natsuki y la apenas mencionada mi amada y hermosa Akane-chan, son creación mía basada en la historia y personajes ya existentes de Naruto…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1 **

**¿La verdad?**

"**Él…Kaito…¿Él es tu padre?..."**

Kaede miró fastidiada el alboroto que se formaba en la entrada. La razón: Hyuga Kaito. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, no lo sabía. Pero algo era obvio, era un Casanova nato. Estaba recargado en la barda de la entrada, rodeado de un grupo de chicas con las que hablaba animosamente, las tomaba de la barbilla, les dedicaba guiños coquetos y sonrisas conquistadoras y las tenía rendidas sus pies.

— ¡Pero mira eso!—Nara Natsuki se acerco a ella por la espalda—. Ese chico sí que causa sensación.

—Vámonos por otra parte—suplico Kaede—. No quiero cruzarme con él.

— ¿Qué?, ¿lo conoces?

—Yo…

— ¡Kaede-chan!—Kaito la había visto y también se había dado cuenta que lo quería evitar. Nadie evitaba a Hyuga Kaito. Ahora solo tenía un objetivo: venganza— ¿Por qué no te acercas?, eres muy mala—le grito—. Y yo que solo te venía a ver a ti—todos los estaban viendo y empezaban a cuchichear. Las chicas a su alrededor le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Kaede pero ella las repelió con una mirada aun más intimidante.

—Maldito—dijo por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a desear que se la tragara la tierra. Pero era una Uchiha y se mantendría altiva y orgullosa pasara lo que pasara. Nadie podía verla débil.

—Si lo conoces—aseguró Natsuki mientras sonreía al chico de manera animosa.

Kaito se acerco a ellas separándose de su nuevo sequito de fans

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—exigió la chica.

—Vine a verte, ya te lo dije.

—Eso es obvio, a lo que me refiero es ¿para qué?

—El plan. Aceptaste ayudarme a hacer un plan.

—Accedí a ayudarte a llevarlo a cabo yo nunca dije que…

Natsuki carraspeo.

— ¡Ah!, claro. Kaito, ella es Natsuki, es mi amiga y es la hija de un socio de papá. Natsuki, el es Kaito, es el hijo de una amiga de papá.

—Mucho gusto—ambos se estrecharon la mano y después Natsuki se inclinó sobre su amiga con notoria curiosidad.

— ¿Un plan de qué?

—No es…

—Para unir a nuestros padres. Queremos que se enamoren—Kaito interrumpió a la Uchiha antes de que pudiera negarse a nada.

— ¡Genial!, yo los ayudo—saltó la chica y puso un dedo en su labio mientras pensaba—. A ver… ¿Qué cosas le gustan a Sakura-san?

—Ella no—replicó—, es mi papá.

— ¿Tu papá?, pero pensé que…

—Mi mamá ya tiene novio.

—sí, ya se. Y lo odias. Por eso yo pensé que los querías separar.

—Hmp, no parece tan mala idea.

—Oigan—intervino el chico— ¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque por unos helados y seguimos platicando allá?

Las chicas cruzaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

Kaede miró a los otros dos caminar frente a ella platicando animadamente de cosas triviales. Natsuki era una chica alegre, curiosa y de reacciones espontaneas. Era su mejor amiga en el mundo. Aunque aparentemente ella fuera del tipo de chicas que no soportaba, tenía un lado oscuro. altivo y orgulloso, como el de ella. Con unas cuantas palabras podía hacer que la gente se sintiera como escoria consigo misma y, sobre todo, no era melosa en lo absoluto. Ella le decía Tsuki-chan, al igual que su madre. Temari-san le había puesto Natsuki a su hija (siete lunas) y de cariño le decía que era su Lunita: Tsuki-chan.

Después miró a Kaito. Para su desgracia la palabra "_sexi_"invadió su mente una vez más cuando posó su vista en él. El hermoso uniforme blanco de la Academia Privada para hombres de Suna le quedaba perfecto. Si a eso agregamos su espalada ancha, sus caderas estrechas, la forma en que los músculos del cuello se tensaban levemente, aquel aire de vago mesclado con elegancia que solo había visto en él… era simple y sencillamente _sexi_.

Siguieron caminado mientras ella se sumía aun más en sus pensamientos. Asimilando el hecho de que, si lograban su objetivo, ellos serían algo así como hermanos. Pensó en la bonita pareja que hacían su padre y Hinata-san. Eran como dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Ambos atractivos, de porte elegante, con aquella espectral obscuridad solitaria rodeándoles como si fuera su esencia misma; ellos eran como una hermosa y misteriosa noche, con la luna llena iluminando tenuemente un lago cristalino y, junto a este, una furtiva pareja de amantes prohibidos. En seguida pensó en su madre y en su novio, eran como la alegría misma, ambos tan infantiles y banales, rodeados por esa molesta luz siempre tan ridículamente bríllate; ellos eran como un día soleado en el parque con niños correteando de aquí a allá y, caminando por el sendero del parque, una pareja de novios acaramelados tomados de la mano sin preocupación alguna de que los vieran. El día y la noche, tan contrarios. Si así eran sus padres entonces, pensó Kaede, ella sería como el atardecer. Qué romántico.

— ¿Kaede-chan?—la chica volteó y vio a Kaito agitando la mano frente a su cara.

— ¿Eh?

— Que de qué sabor vas a querer tu helado.

Kaede miró más allá de él donde su amiga les miraba expectante desde el puesto de helados del parque.

—De chocolate—sonrió regresando del todo a la realidad y se acercó al puesto para recibir su helado.

Kaito pagó y fueron a sentarse a una mesa del parque.

—Bien—dijo Natsuki posando los codos sobre la mesa—, exactamente: ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos reconsiderando la pregunta y regresaron la vista a ella.

—No lo sabemos—respondieron al unisonó.

—Ok, lo supuse—la chica se acomodo mejor en la banca de cemento—. A ver, mis queridos pupilos, escuchen con atención que Tsuki-sensei les enseñara. Para empezar a unir corazones hay que crear "circunstancias". La circunstancias se crean en ambientes cómodos para ambas personas. Esto empieza fácil: cosas en común entre ellos. ¿Cueles son?

Kaede y Kaito e miraron una vez más entre ellos y enseguida comenzaron a relatar todo lo que creyeron conveniente.

_.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-.

—_Necesito más que eso_—las palabras de Natsuki retumbaban en su mente.

¡pero qué más le podía dar?, es decir, él conocía a su madre, ¿qué más podía investigar de una mujer con la que ha vivido desde siempre? Miró a Hinata ir y venir en la cocina y mientras la veía inmersa en su labor una idea cruzó por su mente.

— ¡Ma!—la llamó—, ¿dónde están tus álbumes de pequeña?

—Están en el ultimo estante del librero de mi cuarto—respondió esta desde la cocina.

Kaito se encaminó al lugar indicado y bajó todos los álbumes del estante para llevárselos a su propia habitación. Tomo uno al azar, uno de cubierta coral con motivos de espirales de un par de tonos más claros, ese era el que su mamá más veía pues era donde había más fotos de su noviazgo con Uzumaki Naruto y, por lo mismo, era el que él más odiaba. Comenzó a pasar las páginas. Al principio había fotos de su madre con el tío Kiba y Shino-san y de otros amigos de ella que no conocía. Una foto en particular llamó su atención. Un joven moreno con expresión perezosa y una chica rubia de sonrisa altanera estaban abrazados tirados en el pasto a mitad de lo que parecía un día de campo, le recordaban a Natsuki. Miró el pie de la foto donde su madre acostumbraba poner notas como recuerdo de lo que pasó. _Nara_ _Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari a en su primera semana de noviazgo_. Seguramente eran sus padres. Siguió ojeando el álbum hasta llegar a las fotos de la época del noviazgo de su madre. Cuando era pequeño disfrutaba repasando esas fotos una y otra vez pensado en la romántica historia de sus padres, pero después de lo de la sacerdotisa y el divorcio no había vuelto a tocar nada que le trajera recuerdos de Naruto. Ahora ya no sabía que pensar de esas fotos. Mientras las repasaba alzando a ver una mirada verde por el rabillo del ojo. _Kaede_, pensó, pero enseguida describió que no era ella. ¿Qué podría hacer una chica de su edad en las fotos de su madre de antes de que ellos nacieran?, aunque la verdad es que la joven pelirrosa y risueña de la foto no distaba mucho de ser la chica que él había conocido el pasado fin de semana. Ella estaba rendida del brazo de un joven que evitaba ver directamente a la cámara. Lo reconoció en seguida: Uchiha Sasuke. _Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, novios al fin,_ rezaba al pie de la foto. Ahora sabía de dónde venía la hermosa mirada de Kaede. El resto de las fotos eran solo de ellos 4. Ya sea en parejas (tanda de amigos como amorosas) o los 4 juntos o Sasuke-san, su novia y Uzumaki Naruto juntos. Pero no había ni una sola foto donde sus el joven Uchiha y su madre estuvieran uno al lado del otro.

El resto de los álbumes no traían gran cosa y ya los había visto cientos de veces. Con desilusión los tomo todos y los llevó de vuelta a su lugar. Entonces los vio. En la repisa más baja del librero habían 5 álbumes más. Los tomó ahí mismo, les echó una ojeada y se los llevó a su habitación. El primero eran fotos de su madre de bebe. Estaba jugando en una jaula para niños con 3 bebes más. Reconoció a su tío Neji, los otros dos eran un niño y una niña de cabello y mirada negra. _Uchiha_. Eran ambos Uchiha. En la siguiente foto había un niño de alrededor d años, cabello y ojos negros también, primero sentado junto a la jaula, después cargando a los bebes uno por uno. También había fotos de su difunta abuela y de su abuelo Hiashi. El siguiente álbum eran los mismos personajes de los álbumes anteriores pero cuando su madre tenía d años (donde empezó a aparecer su tía Hanabi), después de 7 a 12, de 10 a 17 y finalmente de 18 a 25 años. Lo particular de este conjunto de álbumes era que, a diferencia de los otros, su madre siempre estaba al lado de Sasuke o, en su defecto, junto a la chica morena que, había descubierto, era Akane Uchiha, prima de Sasuke Uchiha. Después de los 7 años las fotos comenzaban a ser casi solamente de fiestas de sociedad. Esos álbumes no los había visto nunca. Por lo menos no estaban a su alcance cuando su padre vivía con ellos. Y, sospechó, lo más seguro es que fueran un secreto que su madre había guardado celosamente.

Eligió cuidadosamente unas cuantas fotos y las escaneo. Se asomo por la puerta de su cuarto para asegurarse de que Hinata no lo viera y se apresuro a devolver los álbumes. De vuelta a su habitación y más tranquilo cargó las fotos a su celular. Necesitaba enseñárselas a Kaede antes que a nadie. Le mandaría un mensaje para quedar esa misma tarde tras la comida. Comenzó a teclear el mensaje y se detuvo… Kaede no la había dado su número.

Suspiró resignado y se dejó caer en la cama. Tendría que ir por ella a la escuela otra vez. _La Academia para Señoritas de Suna_. Sonrió. Aun recordaba la cara de Kaede cuando lo vio en la entrada y de cuando él le comenzó a gritar. En ese momento su enfado era algo obvio para cualquiera pero sabía bien que él era uno de los pocos que se había percatado de lo apenada que estaba. Kaede era una chica muy tierna, en especial sus intentos de actuar fría lo eran, o por lo menos así lo veía él.

Paso las fotos de una en una en su celular. Había escogido principalmente las que eran de cuando ellos tenían su edad. ¿Por qué?, simple: se parecían a las versiones inversas de Kaede y él. No eran novios, no. Pero parecían tan a gusto juntos que le daba envidia. Sonrió para sí una vez más. Cuando le propuso a la Uchiha unir a sus padres tenía un segundo motivo, un motivo tal vez incluso más importante para él. Kaede era hermosa, tierna, elegante, inteligente, de buena familia, era la mujer perfecta para él y, estaba seguro, él el hombre perfecto para ella. Desde que la conoció había visto algo en ella que no había visto nunca en nadie más. Quería ese _algo_ especial de Kaede. Rió. Sería divertido ir por ella todos los días a la escuela.

Tomó el celular y marco (Natsuki si le había dado su número). Empezó a sonar. Conto cada tono de espera: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

— ¿Bueno?—escuchó al otro lado.

— ¿Qué tal, Tsuki-chan?

— ¡No me llames así!, solo mamá y Kaede lo hacen—le reclamó de inmediato.

—Bien, bien… Hola…

—Hmp, ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Para qué rayos llamaste?

— ¿A qué hora sale Kaede?, ¿sale a la hora normal o se queda a un club?

—No te diré

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

—No me gustan los acosadores.

— ¡No soy un acosador!

—Ya, ya… sale a las seis de la tarde, se queda al club de teatro.

—Sasuke-san no me parece de Teatro

—Jajaja… y tampoco su mama es del tipo, pero su tía si. Deberías conocer algún día a sus tíos y a sus primos… son geniales.

—Jejeje, algún día…

—Bien, me tengo que ir a dormir

—Bueno bye.

—Oye

— ¿Si?

—Si lastimas de algún modo (el que sea) a Kaede-chan yo misma te matare con mis propias manos.

—Hmp, me alegra ye tenga una amiga tan buena como tú. En fin, iré por ella a la escuela a partir de hoy.

— ¡Ya nee!

— ¡Matta nee!

La línea se corto.

_.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-.

—Me tengo que quedar con mamá—le dijo Natsuki mientras salían del salón.

Temari-san era la directora de la escuela y su hija a veces se tenía que quedar con ella después de clase. Kaede suspiro resignada.

—Bien, nos vemos, Tsuki-chan.

—Sayonara Kaede-chan, te cuidas.

—Igual tú.

—Si ves a alguien conocido en el camino me lo saludas—le pidió mientras se alejaba en dirección contraria a la entrada de la escuela.

—…Claro…—dijo en un hilo de vos… ¿A quién rayos podría encontrar?, ni ella ni Natsuki eran muy sociables.

Al salir de la escuela entendió todo. Miró a Kaito en la entrada, quien le dedicó una sonrisa sínica y se giro hacía una de las tantas chicas a su alrededor para decirle algo a lo que esta solo se dedico a reír nerviosamente. _Que fastidio_.

Avanzó hasta donde estaba él. No quería que se repitiera lo del día anterior por querer evitarlo. Se abrió paso entre las chicas que le dedicaban miradas furiosas a las cuales ella respondía con una aun más intimidante.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—exigió al llegar hasta él.

—Hola Kaede-chan—le sonrió y giro su rostro hacía la chica de su derecha mientras le sujetaba la barbilla y le sonreía—. Como le decía a las chicas—la miró de reojo, una mirada profunda que le causó un escalofrió—, vine a verte a ti.

Kaede sintió que las piernas se le hacían de gelatina pero puso todo su esfuerzo en aparentar que no le había afectado. La chicas a su alrededor comenzaron a replicar, se sentía nerviosa. La presión había aumentado, el aire era denso, la querían matar. Se resistió a las ganas de tragar grueso y respirar hondo para no parecer débil.

—Pues ya estoy aquí—informó tratando de contener las ansias que tenia de salir corriendo—, ¿nos podemos ir ya?

—Por supuesto, Kaede-chan—le sonrió, comenzaba a odiar esa sonrisa—. Nos vemos chicas.

Se abrió paso entre todas con Kaede tomada de la mano quien, para su sorpresa, no opuso mayor resistencia, y se alejaron del lugar.

—Ya puedes respirar—le dijo casi riendo cuando llegaron a una zona del parque donde casi no había nadie.

—Idiota—le dijo con sintiendo como los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas que no podía contener. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el paso tapándose la cara con las manos en un intento vano de ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando como una tonta.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención ponerte así de nerviosa—se disculpó en verdad angustiado mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y la rodeaba con los brazos recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

Kaede se aferró a su camisa y hundió la cara en el pecho del chico. Kaito se percató de que temblaba y se sintió culpable. Le acaricio el cabello con delicadeza.

—En verdad lo siento—repitió y se mantuvieron en silencio en lo que la chica se calmaba.

—Idiota—gruñó Kaede después de algunos minutos al tiempo que le asestaba un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

—Veo que ya estas mejor—Kaito se sobo, no imaginó en ningún momento que ella tuviera tal fuerza. Sonrió (la Uchiha comenzaba a cansarse de ello)—. Eres muy tierna, Kaede-chan. Uno no se imaginaría lo penosa que eres en realidad tras la fachada de chica de hielo.

—Me largo—se puso de pie y de disponía a irse cuando el chico sacó su celular y le mostro la pantalla con una foto de su padre junto a Hinata-san.

— ¿Tan pronto?, ¿no vas a ver lo que te traje?

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó regresando a su lado en el césped.

—Evidencia.

Kaede tomó el celular y pasó las fotos.

— ¿Por qué se empezaron a distanciar?

—Eso es exactamente lo que debemos averiguar. Mira—sacó el álbum donde venía el noviazgo de sus padres de la mochila (Hinata había accedido a prestárselo).

La chica también lo tomó y lo revisó con cuidado.

—Aquí casi nunca están juntos. Conozco a la mayoría de ellos, son amigos de mamá—informó—. Antes vivíamos en Konoha, pero mamá quiso mudarse aquí. Yo digo que ya no quería estar cerca de papa. Irónicamente unos 3 meses después mi tío Itachi le dijo que tenía que venir a Suna a encargarse de la empresa acá.

—Yo nací en Konoha, pero mis padre se mudaron acá después. El abuelo nunca aceptó a mi padre. Supongo que en algún momento empecé a entender por qué.

— ¿No tienes buena relación con él?

—Es algo complicado, tal vez te cuente después.

—Estos son mis padres—informó al llegar a las fotos de los noviazgos—. Él… Kaito—lo llamó—… ¿Él es tu padre?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Es el novio de mamá

* * *

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este cap… aunque empiezo a sospechar que me terminare enfocando más en Kaito y Kaede que en el SasuHina… pero hare lo posible por no dejarme llevar… **

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews… Matta nee!... Por favor díganme de todo corazón si les gustó o que me recomiendan… **

**Pd: si, ya se que lo de Naruto y Sakura era predecible :P…**


End file.
